


The Beginning

by Heki564



Series: Son of Evil Series [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there were two twins. One meant to rule, the other to serve. Right now though, they're just two young boys, enjoying their innocence. Until they are ripped apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the Son of Evil series. There will be six more in the series. Please Enjoy!

"Hey, Kaoru?"

A young red-headed boy looked up into identical golden eyes and smiled. "Yes, Hikaru?"

"What are you doing?" A boy, identical to the first, looked over at the other boy's hands. In them was a ring of flowers, picked from the grass and weaved together into a large ring.

Kaoru's smile got wider as he held the ring out towards his brother. "It's a crown!" He proclaimed proudly and when Hikaru didn't immediately take it, he added, "For you."

Hikaru took the flowers and smiled up at his brother. "Thank you Kaoru." He looked back down at the 'crown' his brother had given him, worry flashing across his face. "Neh, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're always going to be there for me right?" He nervously fidgeted with the ring as he waited for his twin's response.

Kaoru looked at his older brother as if he should have known the answer a;ready. "Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hikaru smiled then, happy now that he was assured his brother would always be with him. Just as he went to put the crown on, the church bell rung out and two figures started making their way towards them. One of the two was familiar as it was their father, the king of the country. The other man, however, was one they had never seen.

Hikaru greeted his father, dropping the crown as he ran up to him. The man scooped his eldest son up in his arms as the other man picked up Kaoru and turned back to the king. "I shall have this one ready to serve within five years." He told the king, holding the confused boy under his arm.

Their father nodded and started to walk towards the palace. When the other man didn't follow and in fact started in the opposite direction, Hikaru called out. "Wait Father!" The king didn't stop or acknowledge his son causing the young boy to panic. "That man's taking Kaoru!"

Kaoru, meanwhile, was kicking at the other man trying to get him to stop and put him down. "Hikaru!" He called out for his brother's help, only to see his twin struggling in their father's arms as well. "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" The boy gave up on trying to get his father to stop and reached out for his brother. He thought that maybe if he could stretch his arm out far enough he could pull his brother back to him. Kaoru in turn stretched his arm out towards Hikaru. They stayed like that, tears running down their cheeks and calling to each other, until the other was out of sight.

After that the boys grew up apart from each other, never once having looked upon the other for the next five years. Hikaru became spoiled over those years. He was taught to become the next king and was treated as the sole heir to that thrown. Kaoru was brought up as a servant, to become the prince's personal servant, to aid the future king wherever he was needed.

Through those years Hikaru had forgotten the promise made in that meadow but Kaoru did not. When they were brought back together five years later, Kaoru had stuck by his older brother's side. He was planning to keep that promise and make up for when he couldn't. No matter what the cost.


End file.
